Adore You
by vvarriorqueen
Summary: A reunion fic set a year after the final. Written while listen to adore you by Harry Styles on a phone late at night.


One year, the time it takes for the earth to orbit the sun. One year is how long it had been since anyone had heard the whirr of a blue box. One year since Yaz had really felt the sun, of course she'd be in the sun since that day but nothing compared to the light that came from the woman who lived in the blue box. Yazmin Kahn was an incredible woman in her own right but nothing had felt right since herself, Graham and Ryan got back to Earth. She went back to the police station, back to her old job as the boys went back to their lives. Yaz loved what she did on the police force she felt she was making a difference it was just not as much of a difference as when she was trtravelling

In the 365 days it had been since she'd seen her she'd said her name once and it had nearly killed her then. Yazmin was trying to move on, she held onto hope that her time traveller was still alive but as the months ticked by it hurt more and more to even think of her. Always in the back of her mind was thoughts of 'did I do enough to save her? Why didn't I stop her? Why didn't I go with her?'. It took Yaz a total of 3 minutes after they got back to Earth to realise how much she loved the other woman, how _in love_ with her she was. Everything clicked into place once the thought crossed her mind and in that moment she fell to her knees wondering _why_ she had wasted so much time, _why _she didn't do more with her broken time lord. Ryan and Graham had helped Yaz stay on her feet the past year, checking in on her when they could because they were a fam. _Her _fam and Yaz would never let go of that especially if it was the last thing she had of that magnificent woman from space.

Here she was, exactly one year on from the worst day of her life. She'd specifically taken the day off knowing herself well enough to know she wouldn't cope well at work. Yazmin Kahn, sitting on the floor in the middle of her apartment, wine bottle in hand and memento's from her short, short, _short_, time travelling with The Doctor, _her _doctor. Without thinking she whispered the name she'd refused to say out loud for the past year and her heart restricted in her chest. Tears started to flow when she found a photo of herself and the doctor, just the two of them having a laugh on the TARDIS. Those were the moments, Yaz realised, those relaxed moments in the low light of the TARDIS, only the quiet whispers of two women and the soft buzz of a time machine. Yazmin _ached _to have that back, to have back the unimportant moments with the woman she loved because those unimportant moments meant the world to her.

A few hours passed while Yazmin cried as the tears she had left and drank the bottle of wine and as she was slowly drifting to sleep she heard the distinct sound of that blue box. Yaz was sure this was another dream, she'd had many similar so she stayed where she was on the floor of her living room as she heard a door open.

"Oh Yaz." A sad voice whispered from the dark.

"Hello Doctor haven't seen you in a while I missed you from my dreams." Yaz responded to what she thought was dream doctor. The Doctor's heart broke seeing the woman she loved in such a state. Walking over to where Yaz was almost passed out the doctor used her strength to pick her up and move her to somewhere comfortable, she didn't sleep very often but she knew humans would feel it if they weren't in a good sleeping spot. As the doctor walked Yaz cuddled up in her arms whispering words she couldn't quit hear except for the last few sentences, "Doctor, I'd walk through fire for you. Please, please just let me adore you."

The next morning Yaz woke up in her bed, with a terrible hangover, and an odd feeling about last night. She had no idea how she got to her bed but chalked it up to being drunk. As she walked out of her room in search of water and aspirin she stopped dead in her tracks, there, in the centre of her small one bedroom apartment was the TARDIS. Without a second thought she sprinted to the door and swung it open, seeing what was inside had her almost on the floor. The Doctor, in the centre of the TARDIS, with those ridiculous work goggles and grease all over her. "Doctor." Yaz whispered in disbelief

The doctor yelped and hit her head as she stood. Taking off her goggles and taking in Yaz she stopped for a minute as if to think carefully about what her next words would be. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Yazmin Kahn." The doctor immediately winced as she said it. "Sorry Yaz, I wanted to sound cooler than th-" the last word was forgotten as Yaz had ran straight into the doctor's arms.

"Doctor," Yaz whimpered into her neck "please don't leave me behind again, I don't think I'll survive it again." The doctors heart broke hearing those words so she decided the time was now. The time was now to say exactly how she felt about the wondrous, incredible Yazmin Kahn.

"Yaz, I will **never **leave you behind again, it took me a lot to get back to you. I would travel the universe a thousand times over if it lead me back to you every time. I love you Yaz, I adore you."


End file.
